ginormoswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
The Demons are the most powerful race in the world, and command a healthy empire with the help of their so-called overlord (though the Demon leaders are actually more powerful) and several other fiery races, most notably the Dragons. Demons are the embodiment, and some say the physical incarnation, of evil, and for millennia have vied for world domination through the sinful spirits of other races. The Humans have kept most of their holdings to the dragon's head island at the northwestern corner of the map - but they could always return to the mainland with enough victories. Their headquarters is at an old church on the island, which they have converted into a satanic altar. The resulting evil emanating from the altar has turned the entire island into a barren waste, both cold and infertile. Demons have two attacks, which they use extremely often, sometimes six or even eight times in a row: *Tri-Shot *Spiral Demons move somewhat slowly, and are moderately large. Strategy Both Tri-Shot and Spiral are noticeably more powerful than from other creatures, and with multiple Demons on screen, it can get insanely difficult to dodge everything. A screen-clearing sword is a must, and Chaser would help immensely. When on the road to Death, never engage with a Greater Demon, as you will probably not be powerful enough to kill it in any reasonable amount of time. Demons seem to be weak to Water or Light, so enchanting a sword with a significant amount of either Aquamarine or Diamond may be of some assistance. Demon A regular Demon, member of the endless ranks of the satanic army. No Demon is sent to this world without mastering numerous attacks which can be used to harass their enemies. Greater Demon A Greater Demon is as its name implies, a captain of the demonic forces and a fighter beyond the abilities of most men. In combat, a Greater Demon will often clear the front ranks of the enemy with a grand fiery blast. Demon Lord A Demon Lord is one of the most loyal and most evil of all the Demons - it is part of the high command that represents Hell and its various fallen kinds. The Demon Lord falls behind its men, calling down supernatural firestorms to rain on its foes. Those who survive are scarred for life - and, according to legend, the better part of eternity. Asmodeus Asmodeus is the single most powerful monster in the universe - his hands spew forth the essence of all the damned into fiery chaos that envelops nearly everything he sets himself upon. Only the united efforts of all mankind, and most of the other races that live in this world, can hope to keep Asmodeus at bay. If ever the status quo were to collapse, this being would surely become the new overlord of all that is known. It is extremely rare to have a fight with Asmodeus take less than 20 minutes of constant attacking. In most cases, it will probably take over a half-hour to complete. Do not attempt to engage with him without at least 2000 Strength, 1000 Vitality, and a very, very powerful sword. Category:Enemies Category:Families Category:Lists